


"I will absolutely protect you guys"

by Soleilmoon3 (Freewilllife)



Series: HHB adventures [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freewilllife/pseuds/Soleilmoon3
Summary: Directly before Zeno reveals his powers, he reminds himself of the past...Why he wishes to protect the other Dragon Warriors...his sweet children.





	"I will absolutely protect you guys"

**_ I will absolutely protect you guys! _ **

 

His face was tranquil, nearly child-like. His eyes were fluttering. The lips were moving in his sleep.

His cheeks as red as blood seemed to burn.

Gently, a cool cloth was placed on his febrile forehead. A strand of lose, green hair was put out of his face. A similar image as the one, Zeno had seen long, long ago. In a hut faraway, the child bound to the ground, not able to move, not able to flee from his shackles.

The next one, was half awake. His beautiful golden eyes were shining like orbs in the sky.

 _“How are you?”_ whispered Zeno. His voice was so low, it was barely audible.

He tried to smile, his cloth was still wet, but his forehead was scorching hot. Zeno changed it, just to be sure.

His cheek was still so soft…His heart was still so kind.

It reminded him of the child with the ball in his hands, playing alone, having to hide his face behind a mask. An image of loneliness among strangers that had feared the child.

The last one…still sweetly naïve, but strong.

When Zeno felt his forehead, his eyes opened. He squinted his eyes, trying to see more.

“Zeno,”, he asked,” say…You feel nostalgic for a reason…

Zeno grinned: “ _What like a Mommy?”_

 _“No…Not like that,”_ insisted the other, while Zeno put a cloth on his head.

Yes…he hadn t changed much. Still the same as he was, when he had met him as a child. With silver hair and clear blue eyes. A scar on his back as a reminder of the one person that had gifted and cursed him at the same time.

No…Zeno laughed about himself. These were just his thoughts. This person didn t consider his fate to be a curse, but a privilege. His pure thoughts and clear mind.

So, those were the people…Those were his people, the children he has pledged to protect. The children of the ones he could see only in his dreams….

_Those were the Dragon Warriors….his children…_

“I will absolutely protect you guys”, he said to nobody in the silence of the moment, while everybody else was sleeping…gifting him with the trust, that he would watch over them…

 

 

 

 


End file.
